Chicken
by WiseHeart
Summary: One word. One conversation. And things change. Last piece of the Chicken Noodle Soup series...enjoy!


Chicken

By WiseHeart

Not our characters . . . 'nuff said.

* * *

Harry Potter fully realized that he was in the same place he had been three weeks prior, in fact he had been at this same place everyday, at the same time for the past twenty-one days. Ever since Draco had kicked him out of his house after the night they'd 'made up'.

Harry had been pissed at first but the more time that passed the more he wished he had at very least worded what he said a little better. But he had been right! They didn't know anything about each other. Well...they hadn't anyway. Now though, Harry knew everything he was capable of knowing about the blonde without actually speaking to him.

Draco liked fruit, a lot of fruit, but aside from that, the Brit seemed to have some serious craving for any form of fast food known to man. Draco also had this odd habit of chewing on his pinky when he got stuck studying, and tapped his foot constantly.

What Harry found most interesting though was the way the blonde did his homework. Everything had to be set out just so...first pens, the highlighters, then books and then papers. The brunet remembered one time, about five days prior when Draco seemed unable to find his highlighter and he left the library for a total of forty-five minuets before he came back and got to work. Harry had been late to soccer practice that day and had to run a mile before he was allowed to play.

"Back again, eh big boy?" a sultry voice whispered in his ear.

"Go 'way Pansy." Harry whispered, not even jumping anymore when the small girl showed up. She wasn't there everyday, but she showed up sometimes, still intent on scaring the living hell out of Harry.

"Why? I'm your only link to Draco besides, you know, the stalking," she informed him, casually crossing her arms and leaning back on the shelves. "He misses you."

"I'm not stalking him...he's happens to be here everyday and I've taken a fascination with this particular bookshelf." Harry glared at her, and then he turned back to watch the Brit. Harry's lips moved, counting silently from three to one and right on schedule, Draco got up and began to pack his things away.

Harry sighed heavily and carded a hand through his hair. He pushed gently off the bookshelf and bent to pick up his bag, his back cracking from standing in one place for too long. Harry looked at Pansy, "Besides he can't miss me, he doesn't know anything about me...and even if he did know me, he sure as hell wouldn't miss me."

"You miss him, don't you? And you barely know a damn thing about him," the brunette pointed out, knocking the bag out of the other's hand just to irk him. Harry scowled at her and lifted the bag again. "I feel like you're scared of him . . . and ashamed of yourself. Trust me, Harry. The things I've found out about Draco these past few weeks . . . He has absolutely no room to judge you in any way. Try and talk to him please?"

She smiled sadly at him, hiked up her mini-dress, and sauntered across the room to some poor soul attempting to use the computer.

"Dammit..." Harry spat and cast a glance at Draco, or where he had been anyway. The green-eyed man shook his head and made his way toward the exit. He reached into his pocket, attempting to find his headphones; they weren't in there. Harry growled, and turned around, wondering if he had dropped them in the library.

He reached around to his backpack, rummaging around inside and not paying attention to where it was he was going. And then he slammed right into another body, yelping. "Jesus! I'm sorry...my fault I wasn't paying attention-" his voice died in his throat when he realized who it was he had run into.

Those pretty pink lips were set in a frown and those silver eyes flared with white-hot fire. "What are you doing here? Have you switched your major or something because, as I recall, the History library is not on this side of the campus. Or, maybe, you're just here for the same reason you were weeks ago . . . No! That can't possibly be it because why . . . why would a man who claims to not want to be in a relationship stalk a man who clearly wants to be _in_ a relationship? Why, you arse?"

Harry swallowed harshly, "I'm not stalking you...I'm looking for my headphones..." he whispered.

"And I'm Sheba, Queen of the Desert," Draco hissed back, turning away and stalking out of the library.

"I'm sorry..." the brunet mumbled and turned around, making his way back toward the field. There wasn't really a point in following the blonde. Harry didn't know what to say to Draco anyway.

* * *

"And what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything!"

"Not even a snicker when you said you were the queen of the desert?"

"Not one bloody thing!"

"Strange," Pansy sighed, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling as her friend sat at the desk beside her bed, frowning as he surfed Facebook. "It seems that he's given up."

"But why?" Draco sighed, collapsing onto the keyboard and pouting. "I don't understand."

Pansy opened her mouth to reply, but the door to the room swung open and a tall, thin girl walked in, giving Draco a look of interest. He looked back blandly. Pansy smiled. "Hey, Daphne! Draco,

this is my roommate Daphne. Daphne, this is my new best friend, Draco. He's gay."

The other girl actually frowned. "Oh."

"I'm bi," Draco corrected. "I'm only gay for Harry."

"Harry Potter? Soccer star?" Daphne asked, settling onto her bed after she set her bag on the floor.

He nodded and blushed slightly. "Do you know him?"

"I dated his friend, Ron, for a moment and we hung out for a little bit. He's nice . . . but he's kind of . . ."

"He's kind of what?" the blonde hissed, practically falling out of his seat in his eagerness to hear about the man he had feelings for. Pansy frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, calm down," she ordered, rolling her eyes before she turned to Daphne. "He's kind of what?"

"He's kind of . . . a whore . . . a druggie whore from what I've heard."

"Druggie whore?" Pansy said with the same relish one would have for Christmas day. She was a sucker for juicy gossip. "Drugs? Maybe that's what he was talking about."

"When? What was he talking about when?" Draco asked, light grey eyes wide as he bit his lip in agitation.

"When I was talking to him in the library. He said something like you wouldn't want to know him or he hinted that you wouldn't like him once you knew him."

"That's total bullshit! Did you tell him that I--"

"Yeah, I told him that you have no room to judge him with all the shit going on with you," Pansy assured him.

He nodded and opened his mouth to continue, but the words that his friend said suddenly registered. "Hey!"

Pansy rolled her eyes, and gave him a look; "Maybe you should try talking to him..."

Daphne spoke up, "I don't know...I heard he was involved in some bad shit...he seems nice but like I said he's into drugs and stuff."

"They wouldn't let him on the fucking soccer team if he was still on drugs, Daphne," Pansy snapped, rolling her eyes and patting Draco's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Draco, go talk to him. You know where he lives--because of the stalking--" she coughed, receiving a smack on the arm from the blonde. "I'm just saying, you should go to him. Talk. No sex. Actual talking. Get to know him, tell him about yourself. Please, Draco? I'm tired of begging the two of you to talk . . . Please?"

* * *

"Stupid fucking . . ." Harry cursed, franticly searching for his cigarettes. Practice had been hell; Coach kept riding his ass because he couldn't get the damn ball. And he had a test tomorrow in his World History class . . . and now, this!

"Where the fuck did I put them?!" he yelled at himself and sat down on his bed. At very least his roommate wouldn't be back for another three hours so he didn't have to listen to that Queen go on and on about whatever sexual escapade happened to pop into his head. Harry thanked God for small favors and got back up, throwing on his coat and shoving five dollars in his pocket, intending to go out and buy a new pack.

He jammed a hand in his jacket pocket and sighed, at least he didn't lose his lighter. The brunet grabbed his key and threw open the door, and then stopped dead in his tracks. Harry began to wonder if Draco was following him now. "Um . . . hi?" the brunet tried, teetering on his heels and suddenly he was very nervous.

"Hello," Draco greeted in return. "I just came by because I wanted to talk, but you're going somewhere so . . . I'll come back another time."

Harry's hand snapped out and grabbed Draco's wrist. "It's fine . . . I was going to get cigarettes . . . I ran out . . . or I can't find them . . . or something."

"Oh . . . alright . . . so . . . Let's talk, I guess."

The brunet shoved a hand into his hair. "Okay . . ." He looked around his dorm. "Uh . . . come on in. Sorry it's a mess . . . I'm not good with the cleaning thing." He gave Draco a tentative grin.

"Oh . . . wow. Okay," Draco said with a slight smile as he sat in a large beanbag chair on the floor. Harry smiled at the sight, despite the punk style the blonde rocked, he still had an elegant look that seemed a bit out of place resting on a beanbag. "So . . . how have you been . . . since before that library incident?"

Harry sat down on his bed and shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Stressed and stuff. Trying to keep up with my Scholarship demands and shit . . . You?"

"I had a few midterms . . . I think I failed the math one, but there's like two more and a final, so I should be alright. I'm doing good with homework and . . . I miss you," Draco said, glancing at his hands. "I just wanted to tell you that. Even though you don't really want any of that, I wanted to tell you . . . and I'd like to talk to you. You said that you didn't think a relationship could work off of just sex so . . . I just wanted to leave you a few options." He paused and when Harry just looked at him, he continued on. "Well, we can talk . . . and get to know one another or . . . we can just have a sex-thing or . . . we can just end this all together, if that's what you want."

"I don't want it to end, Dray . . . I just . . . I don't want you . . . I'm . . ." Harry closed his eyes and got off the bed kneeling down beside Draco and grabbing his hands. "I don't want you to be disappointed in me. I like you . . . I like you a lot. I think you're smart and beautiful and you have the oddest habits I've ever seen and every single one of them are . . . they're beautiful, too." Harry looked up at Draco's face. "'Cause you do them, but I'm not . . . I don't have anything to offer you. I mean this . . ."

He released one of the blonde's hands and gestured to himself and his half of the room. "This is it. This is all I've got. I don't have a house, or a car . . . or even a family. I got here cause I'm good at soccer, but I still have to pay for my food and shit. I get paid crappy hours at an even more shitty job," Harry sighed. "And like I said . . . you're just . . . you're wonderful . . . and I know that you act really cocky about everything but I've got enough intuition to know it's an act. But you really are wonderful . . . and you deserve a lot better then some orphan from downtown LA."

Draco slapped him in the face and as the brunet sat in shock, he cupped his beautiful golden face and kissed him with everything he had until Harry had sunk in his arms and was supported only by the other man. "Don't you ever say I deserve better than you. You are wonderful, Harry. I'm nothing but a spoiled rich kid who's not even rich anymore . . . Harry, I was suppose to go to Oxford. Oxford, Harry! I applied here as a joke and when Ohio State offered me a full scholarship, I totally dismissed it. I mean, who the hell wants to go to school in Ohio? In America? What the bloody hell do you Americans know about anything?

"And then my father died and all that money, the key to getting me into Oxford, went to a woman that was not my mother. All of it. I had to beg to get this bloody scholarship back, Harry! I shouldn't even technically be here right now!" the blonde sobbed, running his shaking fingers over Harry's face and lips. "My mother has no money and plane rides are expensive. I understand how fucking expensive all this stuff is. Leaving of campus is bloody expensive as well, almost as much as living on campus. Harry . . . Harry, I don't know what else to say. I told you everything . . . I told you everything."

Harry grabbed the Brit and pulled him into his arms, growling, "God, I'm a fucking idiot sometimes . . . don't hit me." Laughter bubbled up from Draco and the brunet kissed the top of his head and managed to switch positions with Draco so he had the smaller man cradled in his lap. "I'm sorry, Dray. I didn't know. That must have been so hard."

"It wasn't that hard," Draco sighed as he wiped his cheeks. "I just . . . thought you should know, is all."

"You're a shit liar," Harry pointed out and kissed the silver eyed man's cheeks. "Thank you for telling me. I can't imagine it was easy."

Draco tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling with interest. "Whatever . . . So . . . I heard a few rumors about you . . . I don't really know how to address them."

Harry's face darkened. "What rumors? And from who?"

"From people who know of you," Draco said hesitantly, reaching up to gently stroke the frown on the other man's face away. "I just heard something that people really shouldn't spread. Especially if it's untrue . . . and it has to be because you play sports."

"Oh . . . You mean the druggie whore thing?" The brunet faked a smile at the other and frowned more darkly.

"So you _do_ know?"

"I know what's said, yeah . . ." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay . . . so when I was born my parents dropped me off at the local Fire station and I got sent to an orphanage. The rules in California are that when you have a child and you don't want it within three days of the birth you can drop the kid off at a Fire station and leave, no questions asked." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from the blonde, glancing out the window. "So I bounced around from foster care to group homes for most of my childhood, all up and down LA County . . . some were good . . . some weren't. I ended up in downtown LA when I was twelve and that was when the shit started.

"My life just got . . . bad . . . The group home I got put in was shit and I started to hang around with a lot of bad people. They were older, though, and I thought they cared about me. They didn't." Harry maneuvered his hand into his pocket and pulled out his lighter, lighting it and flipping it closed. "They got me hooked on heroin. I was too young to know what it was, but I knew I liked it and the more I got the more I wanted.

"I finally quit when I was sixteen, got sent to jail for eleven days before that . . . for stealing. I'd needed more money for more heroin. There was a guard there . . . He referred me to a rehab program . . . and I got clean. It was hell. I was sick all the time . . . and got the shakes for three months straight--still have 'em on occasion--but I did it. Only relapsed once." Harry leaned forward and turned his head, lifting up his hair. "That's the day I quit. Always wanted to remember it . . . and I do." On the back of his neck was a date, May 3rd 2003.

Draco just looked at the mark and almost felt ill. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Harry looked at him. "What for? I got clean . . . It's still hard sometimes, but I did it. Don't be sorry for me . . . be happy for me. I did it."

More tears spilled down Draco's face and Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller man and began to rock him back and forth. "It's okay, baby . . . Don't cry." The blonde didn't say anything, just continued to cry, and Harry continued to move back and forth, whispering in his ear, telling him everything was alright and he was just fine.

A good twenty minutes later, Draco's sobs died down and Harry pulled back, kissing his swollen eyes. "You okay, baby?"

Draco nodded and snuggled into Harry's embrace, desperately not wanting to go back on the previous subject. What Harry had gone through physically hurt him.

"Okay . . ." Harry started, feeling the blondes unease. "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple," the blonde sniffled, nuzzling into the other's neck. "What's yours?"

Harry smiled. "Um . . . Green, I think. Okay . . . I know your favorite candybar . . . and your favorite food . . . Favorite thing to drink?"

"How?" Draco asked before understanding swept across his expression. "Oh yeah . . . the stalking. Well, let me tell you, you probably don't know my favorite drink because all Ohio State has are Coca-Cola products."

"Ah . . . Is that why . . . It wasn't stalking . . . I was looking for my headphones I tell you!" Harry tickled the blonde's ribs. "And what is your favorite drink, oh Queen of Sheba?"

"Dr. Pepper. I prefer Pepsi products, but don't tell anyone. I don't want it to spread," Draco laughed, leaning forward and latching his lips onto the others. He pulled away slowly and smiled. "So . . . what are we now?"

"Whatever you want to be...I told you about my past and you haven't run outta her screaming...so...what ever you want to be Dray...that's what we are."

"I want to be with you, Harry. Any way I can." Draco smiled and kissed the other again. "I want to say something to you, but it's way too early for any talk of that, especially when I'm scared to call you my boyfriend . . . but you know what I want to say, don't you?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah . . . we should have a code word for it . . . until I'm ready to say it . . . or vice versa . . ."

"A code word . . . A code word . . . Harry, I chicken you."

"You chicken me, huh?" he laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Draco's ear. "Well, I chicken you, too."

"Oh thank God . . . Harry?" Draco's voice was soft and hesitant as he ran a single finger up and down the middle of the other's chest. "I want to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"Will you make sweet, sweet chicken with me all night long?" he asked in the most serious voice he could manage a moment before falling out of the other's arms in laughter.

Harry's head fell back and he started laughing, and bent down picking the blonde up and laying him across his bed. "It's clean . . . don't worry." And then he slanted his mouth across Draco's, his hands delving under Draco's shirt to trace over his smooth flat stomach. Harry groaned into the kiss and crawled onto the bed, straddling the blonde and moving down to kiss his neck slowly.

"Mmm, Harry, I'm going to be deep in that sweet, sweet ass of yours tonight," the blonde growled, sending a shiver through the other man's body.

"Well then!" A soprano voice shrieked from the door way, the door slamming open. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. "God, Harry can't you just like put a hat on the door or something?" Harry craned his head and glared at the man dressed in an Abercrombie & Fitch tee shirt, dark jeans—the same style Draco wore in fact—and a rainbow belt wrapped around his hips. The guy popped his gum. "Oh, it's a boy! Ooo, nevermind, then. You guys can be like porn . . . only live."

Harry rolled his eyes again and got up. "What happened to three hours of being gone?"

'The Queen heaved a sarcastic sigh. "I missed you."

"Right . . ." Harry looked over at Draco who was staring at the other man openly.

"Hey, don't stop on my account . . . Please continue . . ."

"Blow me, Shawn," Harry snapped and turned around pulling Draco up.

"Oh, I would," Shawn started until Draco shot him such a glare Harry thought that he might go right through the wall. Shawn just smiled. "Oh my, kitty's got claws."

Draco continued to scowl and sat up, yanking his shirt down and never losing eye contact with Shawn. "How can you stay in this bloody room with this guy, Harry? Aren't you scared he's going to molest you at night or something?"

Shawn looked affronted and Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead. The Queen raised an eyebrow at Draco and pursed his lips. "Look here, shorty. You need to shut your pretty little face before I bitch-slap the gay right outta ya."

"Listen, bitch," Draco began, rising from the bed and stepping to the other man. "I doubt that--with what little muscle you have in your arm--you even have the ability to hurt me in any way, let alone bitch slap me. And let me tell you something, you bloody flaming prat, this 'pretty little face' is going to be around for awhile because it'll talk a whole lot more than you to slap the 'gay right outta' me. Come on, Harry. Let's go back to my place and fuck, something this wanker won't do for at least ten more years."

And with those words, the blonde threw his shoulders back and marched out the room.

Shawn gasped and Harry just watched Draco leave the room, eyes wide. "Well . . ." Shawn started. "I like him . . . he's fun. Go fuck your boyfriend, Harry, before he has another hissy fit."

Harry shot him a look. "Later, Queen," he said and he left, calling after Draco. "Dray, baby?"

"Shut up, Harry. You're ruining my dramatic exit!"

* * *

Harry let out a sharp breath and clutched hard against the sheets while Draco rocked against him, both nude and dripping with sweat. Harry didn't really remember the ride, or walk, or whatever it was, back to Draco's room nor did he remember what they had talked about, if they had talked about anything; all he knew was that he really _really_ liked it when Draco's cock touched his and fuck but the Brit was sexy when he took control.

"You like that, Harry? You like what I'm doing to you? You like being my naughty, naughty boy, do you?" Draco whispered into the other's ear over and over until he practically had Harry whining under him. "Tell me what you want, luv. Tell me."

"Fuck me . . . God . . . Draco . . . Baby . . . Fuck me . . . Please," Harry whimpered, his hands moving wildly to clench and unclench anything he could grab onto.

"You have to be more descriptive than that, luv," the blonde chuckled. "This is my first time topping after all and I don't want to do anything wrong . . ."

Harry nodded. "Right . . . Sorry forgot . . ." He brought one of Draco's hands to his face and sucked two fingers inside his hot mouth. His cheeks hollowed and he pumped the digits in and out, getting them wet.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?" Draco asked teasingly, a moment before he slipped his tongue out to help Harry with wetting his fingers. He enjoyed the way that Harry moaned every time the tongues brushed up against one another, so he removed his fingers and dove into the other's mouth, his tongue thrusting in and out of that wet warm cavern. As he took those delicious lips, his fingers moved lower and lower until they were pressing against Harry's waiting entrance. "Like this?"

"Yeah, just one . . . Haven't done this in awhile," Harry breathed, his eyes dilated so much his eyes looked to be completely obsidian, save for the jade green ring surrounding the dark, smoldering, pupil. Harry's body jerked when Draco slowly worked a finger inside and he smiled when Draco's eyes went wide.

"Bloody hell, you're so tight . . . I don't think I'm gonna fit."

Harry barked out laughter, already panting. "Oh, you'll fit . . . You'll keep stretching me until you fit. I'm willing to wait here all night if I have to."

"I don't think I can last that long. Honestly, I feel like I'm going to come with you just squeezing my finger like this," Draco joked as he bent his head and took a bronze nipple into his mouth. "I want to make this easier for you . . . reach in the nightstand there and pull out the lubricant I bought the other day."

Harry raised an eyebrow, groaning at the warm tongue tracing his chest, but reached toward the drawer and pulled it open, his back arching in the process and his body pulling Draco's finger deeper inside. Harry shuddered and his hand fell uselessly to the side, he tried again and this time got it. The brunet handed it to Draco. "Add another one . . ."

"Of course I will," the blonde promised and kissed the middle of the other's chest. He kept his mouth preoccupied with Harry's sweet skin as he coated his fingers with the slick liquid. "Mmm, you feel good. You want me inside?"

The brunet nodded, babbling words that he knew didn't sound right, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. Harry hands grabbed at Draco's shoulders as the silver-eyed boy obliged his lover and pushed another finger inside. The American tightened around him and he bit out the next few words, his nerves already tingling with what was to come. "Curl your fingers up." Draco did and Harry shrieked in pleasure, his hips straining to gain more of that wonderful, nirvana like friction.

"Amazing," the blonde breathed, curling his fingers again. He smiled sadistically. "You like this? You want this? Beg me for it…"

Harry wanted to scowl, he really did, but he couldn't. "Please!" he yelled, his back still arching, he could feel Draco's fingers, just centimeters from his spot. "God please, Draco! Want you . . . Need you . . . Please!" His head thrashed from side to side, tears leaking from his eyes and his already soaked raven hair sticking to his neck and forehead.

"Which way do you want this? How do you want me to fuck you?" Draco whispered into the damp skin. "Talk, Harry. Talk for me."

"With your cock in my ass!" Harry yelled, agitated. Words were not making sense right now and he was getting desperate. "Good God . . . I don't care, look at me, don't look at me just as long as you're inside me within the next three fucking seconds!"

Draco smirked, and quickly slicked up his erection. "Three . . . Twooooooo . . ." He pushed the strong golden hands from his shoulders and replaced them with sunkissed legs. "One!"

Pale, pink lips smiled widely as the green-eyed man below him screamed with everything that seemed to be in his lungs. Every thrust Draco gave resulted in a shriek. Every slight movement resulted in a whimpered moan. Harry arched his back and clutched wildly down his front of his chiseled stomach, toward his straining need, but Draco coldly pushed his hand away. "You're so sensitive, aren't you? You want me to touch you, luv?"

Harry managed a weak glare, so weak in fact he wasn't entirely certain he made eye contact. "Please . . . Touch me, you asshole . . . Fuck me . . ." Draco thrust once more and something between and growl and a scream, burst from the brunet's swollen mouth. "_Please_! Dray, please!"

Draco nodded and thrust forward again, gasping. "So tight . . . So tight . . ."

Pale fingers wrapped around each of Harry's wrists and yanked, pulling the man up into the other's lap and causing for Draco to sink deeper inside. The brunet cried out and clutched savagely at the shoulders, his legs currently occupied and Draco wrapped his arms around his waist. The rhythm was slow, but effective; soon, Harry's entire body was shaking from the pleasurable pressure and Draco was shivering from the constant tightening of the body surrounding him. "Oh shit . . ."

Harry's arms tightened, and he dug his short fingernails into Draco's lower back, his whole body humming like a live-wire . . . Just a few more thrusts . . . Just a few more. The brunet bit his lip and moaned hard, trying to push back, but the angle wasn't right. Harry groaned and dropped his legs, throwing himself forward and knocking Draco onto his back and shoving himself around his blonde hard. "Yes!" Harry screamed and grabbed Draco's hands, linking fingers with his. "Watch me..." Harry commanded the blonde, locking his jade eyes with silver. He raised himself up, Draco almost leaving him before dropping back down, cursing in utter delight.

The other's eyes widened as he watched the man above him erupt with pleasure. Harry was absolutely beautiful when he was in a chaotic frenzy. He had never before seen anyone so amazingly uninhibited. Tears were streaming down the blonde's face from the pleasure he was experiencing; he was so deep inside the other. "Ah . . . _Harry_. Am I hitting your spot? Am I making you come? Bugger all, I need to come!"

The brunet bit his lip and nodded, rolling his hips and locking his muscles around Draco. Harry went up, turned, and dropped back down; twisting his hips, so his smooth tight flesh slid around Draco rigid erection. Harry couldn't take it; finally he shot off, colors exploding behind his eyes, his head going back and Draco's name tearing from his mouth.

"Oh God!" Draco groaned, throwing his arms over his eyes and whining deep in his throat slowly. His body seemed to have burst into white-hot flames and pleasure shot through him as he filled Harry to the brim. "I have never . . . Nothing has ever felt like that."

Harry slumped forward, falling onto Draco. "Me-" He swallowed heavily. "-me neither." He moved Draco's arms away and kissed his cheek, trying not to move his lower body, knowing how sensitive Draco would be right now.

The other hissed in pain anyway, but turned his head to catch Harry's lips with his own. "Mmm . . . Did you feel as if you were gonna melt right through the mattress . . . when you did this to me?"

Harry smiled and got off, Draco slipping out easily. He flopped ungracefully back onto the bed. "Yeah, I did. I haven't been with a girl in awhile. Doesn't it feel the same way?"

"No," Draco snorted, rubbing his flat stomach to relieve the butterflies he was still feeling. "You were so much . . . tighter . . . hotter. Tight and hot . . . Wow. You felt so good."

"I'm glad," Harry whispered and stretched his body, groaning at the wonderful ache between his legs. He hoped that would be there for awhile, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Draco's mouth. "You happy now, baby?"

"Very, very happy," Draco smiled, running his fingers through thick, dark locks. "Are you happy with me?"

"More then you know." Harry smiled.

Draco smiled back. "Harry, I chicken you a whole lot . . ."

They both laughed. "I love you, too, Draco . . . I love you, too . . ."

Fin

* * *

Thank you for all the support! And please please _please _REVIEW!!

WiseHeart


End file.
